wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXIII
Tydzień jeszcze po odjeździe Anusi z Kotczycem stał obóz sapieżyński w Białej. Kmicic z Tatary, odkomenderowany do pobliskiego Rokitna, odpoczywał także, bo trzeba było konie odpaść po długiej podróży. Przyjechał też do Białej i dziedzic jej, książę krajczy, Michał Kazimierz Radziwiłł, pan potężny, z linii nieświeskiej, o której mówiono, że po samych Kiszkach odziedziczyła siedmdziesiąt miast i czterysta wsi. Ten w niczym nie był do swoich birżańskich krewniaków podobny. Nie mniej może od nich ambitny, lecz różny wiarą, gorliwy patriota i stronnik prawego króla, całą duszą przystał do konfederacji tyszowieckiej i jak mógł, ją podsycał. Olbrzymie jego posiadłości były wprawdzie silnie przez ostatnią z hiperborejczykami wojnę zniszczone, lecz zawsze stał jeszcze na czele sił znacznych i niemałą hetmanowi przywiódł pomoc. Nie tyle jednak liczba jego żołnierzy mogła na szali wojennej zaważyć, jako to, że tu Radziwiłł stawał przeciw Radziwiłłowi; w ten sposób bowiem odjęte były Bogusławowi ostatnie pozory prawości i postępki jego jawnym charakterem najazdu i zdrady okryte. Dlatego też pan Sapieha z radością ujrzał w swym obozie księcia krajczego. Był już teraz pewny, że zwycięży Bogusława, bo i potęgą o wiele go przewyższał. Lecz zwyczajem swym plany obmyślał z wolna, zastanawiał się, rozważał i na narady oficerów wzywał. Bywał na tych naradach i pan Kmicic. Tak on znienawidził imię radziwiłłowskie, że na pierwszy widok księcia Michała zatrząsł się ze zgrozy i złości, lecz Michał umiał sobie ludzi jednać samą twarzą, na której piękność szła ze słodyczą w parze, przy tym wielkie jego przymioty, ciężkie dni, które niedawno przebył, broniąc kraju od Zołtareńki i Srebrnego, miłość prawdziwa do ojczyzny i króla, wszystko to czyniło go jednym z najzacniejszych kawalerów swego czasu. Sama obecność jego w obozie Sapiehy, współzawodnika domu radziwiłłowskiego, świadczyła, jak dalece młode książątko umie prywatę dla rzeczy publicznej poświęcić. Kto go znał, pokochać musiał. Temu uczuciu, mimo pierwszego wstrętu, nie mógł się oprzeć i zapalczywy pan Andrzej. Ostatecznie jednak skaptował sobie jego serce książę swymi radami. Radził bowiem, żeby czasu nie tracąc, nie tylko przeciw Bogusławowi ruszać, ale w żadne układy nie wchodząc, natychmiast nań uderzyć, nie dać mu odzyskać zamków, nie dać mu odetchnienia, spoczynku, wojować jego własnym sposobem. W takiej rezolucji widział książę zwycięstwo szybkie i pewne. — Nie może być, żeby też i Karol Gustaw się nie ruszył, musimy więc jako najprędzej ręce mieć wolne, aby Czarnieckiemu z pomocą spieszyć. Tego samego zdania był Kmicic, który już trzeciego dnia musiał walczyć z dawnymi nałogami samowoli, aby bez komendy nie pójść naprzód. Lecz Sapieha lubił działać na pewno, bał się każdego nierozważnego kroku, więc postanowił czekać na dokładniejsze wiadomości. I hetman miał również swoje powody. Zapowiedziana wyprawa Bogusława na Podlasie mogła być tylko podstępem i grą wojenną. Może to była wyprawa udana, przedsięwzięta na czele sił lada jakich w tym celu, aby połączenia wojsk sapieżyńskich z koronnymi nie dopuścić. Będzie się tedy Bogusław przed Sapiehą wymykał, nigdzie bitwy nie przyjmując, byle marudzić, a Karol Gustaw z elektorem uderzą przez ten czas na Czarnieckiego, zgniotą go przeważającą potęgą, ruszą na samego króla i zduszą dzieło poczynającej się obrony, stworzone przez świetny przykład Częstochowy. Sapieha był nie tylko wodzem, ale i statystą. Racje swoje wykładał zaś na naradach potężnie, że sam Kmicic musiał się na nie w duszy zgodzić. Przede wszystkim należało wiedzieć, czego się trzymać. Gdyby się okazało, że najazd Bogusławowy jest tylko grą, to wystarczyłoby zostawić przeciw niemu kilka chorągwi, z całą zaś siłą ruszać, co pary w koniach, ku Czarnieckiemu i głównej nieprzyjacielskiej potędze. Kilka zaś lub nawet więcej chorągwi mógł śmiało pan hetman zostawić, bo nie wszystkie jego siły stały w okolicy Białej. Młody pan Krzysztof, czyli tak zwany Krzysztofek Sapieha, stał z dwoma lekkimi chorągwiami i z regimentem piechoty w Janowie; Horotkiewicz kręcił się w pobliżu Tykocina, mając pod sobą pół regimentu dragonii bardzo ćwiczonej i do pięciuset wolentarzy, oprócz petyhorskiej chorągwi imienia samego wojewody. Prócz tego w Białymstoku stały łanowe piechoty. Sił tych starczyłoby aż nadto do oporu Bogusławowi, jeżeli więcej nad kilkaset koni nie liczył. Porozsyłał więc przezorny hetman gońców na wszystkie strony i czekał wiadomości. Aż przyszły wreszcie wieści, lecz do gromów podobne — i tym podobniejsze, że przez szczególny zbieg okoliczności uderzyły wszystkie jednego wieczora. Na zamku bialskim odbywała się właśnie narada, gdy wszedł oficer ordynansowy i oddał jakieś pismo hetmanowi. Zaledwie wojewoda rzucił na nie okiem, gdy zalterował się na twarzy i rzekł obecnym: — Krewniak mój zniesion do szczętu w Janowie przez samego Bogusława. Ledwie sam zdrowie wyniósł! Nastała chwila milczenia, którą przerwał dopiero sam hetman. — List jest pisany z Brańska, w ucieczce i konfuzji — rzekł — dlatego nie masz w nim ni słowa o potędze Bogusława. Myślę, że musiała być dość znaczną, skoro dwie chorągwie i regiment piechoty do szczętu, jako czytam, zostały zniesione!.. Być jednak może, iż książę Bogusław zeszedł ich niespodzianie. Pewności to pismo nie daje... — Panie hetmanie — rzekł na to książę Michał — pewien jestem, że Bogusław chce całe Podlasie zagarnąć, by je w udzielne władanie albo w lenno przy układach dostać... Dlatego niezawodnie nadszedł z tak potęgą, jaką tylko mógł zebrać. — Godzi się supozycje dowodami poprzeć, mości książę. — Innych dowodów nie mam, jeno znajomość Bogusława. Nie o Szwedów ani o Brandenburczyków mu chodzi, jeno o siebie samego... Wojownik to jest niepospolity, który dufa w swą szczęśliwą gwiazdę. Prowincję chce pozyskać, Janusza pomścić, sławą się okryć, a do tego potęgę odpowiednią mieć musi i ma. Dlatego nagle trzeba na niego nastąpić, inaczej on na nas nastąpi. — Do wszystkiego błogosławieństwo boże niezbędne — rzekł Oskierko — a błogosławieństwo przy nas! — Jaśnie wielmożny panie hetmanie — rzekł Kmicic. — Wieści potrzeba. Spuśćcieże mnie ze smyczy z moimi Tatary, a ja wam wieści przywiozę. Oskierko, który był przypuszczony do tajemnicy i wiedział, kto jest Babinicz, zaraz jął zdanie jego mocno popierać: — Boga mi! To jest arcyprzednia myśl! Takiego tam kawalera i takiego wojska trzeba. Jeżeli tylko konie wypoczęte... Tu Oskierko przerwał, bo oficer ordynansowy znów wszedł do komnaty. — Jaśnie wielmożny panie hetmanie — rzekł — jest dwóch żołnierzów z Horotkiewiczowej chorągwi, którzy się do osoby waszej wielmożności dobijają. — Bogu chwała — rzekł pan Sapieha uderzywszy się rękoma po kolanach — będą i wiadomości... Puszczaj! Po chwili weszło dwóch petyhorców, obdartych i zabłoconych. — Od Horotkiewicza? — spytał Sapieha. — Tak jest. — Gdzie on teraz? — Zabit, a jeżeli nie zabit, to nie wiemy, gdzie jest... Wojewoda wstał, lecz usiadł, i zaraz począł badać spokojnie: — Gdzie chorągiew? — Zniesiona przez księcia Bogusława. — Siła zginęło? — W pień nas wycięto, może kilku ostało, których w łyka, jak nas, wzięto. Są tacy, którzy mówią, że i pułkownik uszedł; ale że ranny, to sam widziałem. My z niewoli uciekli. — Gdzie was napadnięto? — Pod Tykocinem. — Czemuście się za mury nie schronili, w sile nie będąc? — Tykocin wzięty. Hetman przysłonił dłonią oczy, po czym jął wodzić nią po czole. — Siła przy Bogusławie ludzi? — Jest jazdy na cztery tysiące prócz piechoty i armat. Piechoty bardzo moderowane. Jazda ruszyła naprzód, prowadząc nas ze sobą, aleśmy się wyrwali szczęśliwie. — Skądeście uciekli? — Z Drohiczyna. Sapieha otworzył szeroko oczy. — Mości towarzyszu, tyś pijany. Jakżeby już do Drohiczyna Bogusław mógł dojść? Kiedy was zniósł? — Dwa tygodnie temu. — I jest w Drohiczynie? — Podjazdy jego są. On sam w tyle ostał, bo tam jakiś konwój ułapion, któren pan Kotczyc prowadził. — Pannę Borzobohatą prowadził! — zakrzyknął pan Kmicic. I nastało milczenie dłuższe niż poprzednio. Nikt nie zabierał głosu. Tak nagłe powodzenia Bogusławowe zmieszały oficerów niepomiernie. Wszyscy też myśleli w duchu, że winien tu pan hetman przez swe kunktatorstwo, lecz nikt nie śmiał odezwać się z tym głośno. Sapieha zaś czuł, że czynił, co należało, i postępował roztropnie. Więc też ochłonął pierwszy z wrażenia, wyprawił skinieniem ręki owych towarzyszów, następnie rzekł: — Wszystko to są zwykłe przygody wojenne, które nie powinny nikogo konfundować. Mości panowie, nie mniemajcie, abyśmy jakowąś klęskę już ponieśli. Szkoda tamtych chorągwi, prawda... Ale stokroć większa mogłaby się stać szkoda ojczyźnie, gdyby Bogusław w dalekie województwo nas odciągnął. Idzie ku nam... Jako gościnni gospodarze wyjdziem mu naprzeciw. Tu zwrócił się do pułkowników: — Wedle moich rozkazów, wszyscy powinni być do wyruszenia gotowi. — Są gotowi — rzekł Oskierko — jeno konie kiełznać i wsiadanego trąbić. — Dziś jeszcze otrąbić. Ruszamy jutro o zorzy, nie mieszkając... Pan Babinicz skoczy naprzód z Tatary i języka jak najśpieszniej nam ułowi. Kmicic, ledwie usłyszał, już był za drzwiami, a w chwilę później pędził co koń wyskoczy ku Rokitnu. A pan Sapieha również dłużej nie zwłóczył. Noc jeszcze była, gdy trąby ozwały się przeciągle, po czym jazda i piechota zaczęły wysypywać się w pole; za nimi pociągnął się długi szereg wozów skrzypiących. Pierwsze blaski dzienne odbiły się w rurach muszkietów i na grotach dzid. I szedł regiment za regimentem, chorągiew za chorągwią bardzo sprawnie. Jazda pośpiewywała godzinki, a konie parskały raźno w rannym chłodzie, z czego żołnierze zaraz wróżyli sobie pewne zwycięstwo. Serca pełne były otuchy, bo to już wiedziało z doświadczenia rycerstwo, że pan Sapieha rozmyśla, głową kręci, na obie strony każde przedsięwzięcie waży, ale gdy zaś przed się co weźmie, to dokona, a gdy się ruszy, to bije. W Rokitnie już i legowiska po Tatarach ostygły; poszli jeszcze wczoraj na noc i musieli być już daleko. Uderzyło to pana Sapiehę, że po drodze trudno się było o nich dopytać, chociaż oddział, liczący z wolentarzami do kilkuset ludzi, nie mógł przejść nie dostrzeżony. Oficerowie, co doświadczeńsi, bardzo podziwiali ten pochód i pana Babinicza, że tak prowadzić umiał. — Jak wilk łozami idzie i jak wilk ukąsi — mówiono — praktyk to jakiś zawołany! A pan Oskierko, który jako się rzekło, wiedział, kto jest Babinicz, mówił do pana Sapiehy: — Nie darmo Chowański cenę na jego głowę nakładał. Bóg da wiktorię, komu zechce, ale to pewna, że Bogusławowi wkrótce się wojna z nami uprzykrzy. — Szkoda jeno, że Babinicz jakoby w wodę wpadł — odpowiadał hetman. Istotnie, upłynęło trzy dni bez żadnej wiadomości. Główne siły sapieżyńskie doszły do Drohiczyna, przeszły Bug i nie znalazły nieprzyjaciela przed sobą. Hetman począł się niepokoić Wedle zeznań petyhorców, podjazdy Bogusławowe doszły właśnie już do Drohiczyna, widoczne więc było, że Bogusław postanowił cofać się. Ale co znaczyło to cofanie? Czy Bogusław dowiedział się o przeważnych siłach sapieżyńskich i nie śmiał mierzyć się z nimi, czy też pragnął odciągnąć hetmana daleko na północ, aby ułatwić królowi szwedzkiemu napad na Czarnieckiego i hetmanów koronnych? Babinicz powinien był już zachwycić języka i dać znać hetmanowi. Zeznania petyhorców co do liczby wojsk Bogusławowych mogły być błędne, należało zatem mieć jak najprędzej dokładną o niej relację. Tymczasem upłynęło jeszcze dni pięć, a Babinicz nie dawał znać o sobie. Przychodziła wiosna. Dnie stawały się coraz cieplejsze, śniegi tajały. Okolica pokrywała się wodą, pod którą drzemały grząskie błota utrudniające niesłychanie pochód. Większą część armat i wozów musiał hetman zostawić jeszcze w Drohiczynie i iść dalej komunikiem. Stąd niewygody wielkie i szemrania, zwłaszcza między pospolitym ruszeniem. W Brańsku trafiono na takie roztopy, że i piechota nie mogła postępować dalej. Hetman zagarniał konie po drodze u chłopów i drobnej szlachty i sadzał na nie muszkietników. Innych brała lekka jazda; lecz już za daleko się posunięto i hetman rozumiał, że jedno tylko pozostaje, to jest: iść jak najprędzej. Bogusław cofał się ciągle. Po drodze trafiano ustawicznie na jego ślady, na spalone gdzieniegdzie wsie, na trupy ludzkie wiszące po drzewach. Szlachta drobna, miejscowa, przyjeżdżała z wiadomościami co chwila do sapieżyńskiego obozu, lecz prawda ginęła, jako zwykle w sprzecznych zeznaniach. Ten widział jednę chorągiew i bożył się, że książę nie ma więcej wojska ; ten widział dwie, ów trzy, ów potęgę, która w pochodzie milę zajmowała. Słowem, były to bajki, jakie zwykle opowiadają ludzie nie znający się na wojsku i wojennym rzemiośle. Widziano też tu i owdzie Tatarów, lecz właśnie wieści o nich wydawały się najnieprawdopodobniejsze; opowiadano bowiem, że ich widziano nie za wojskiem, ale przed wojskiem książęcym, idących naprzód. Pan Sapieha sapał gniewnie, gdy kto przy nim Babinicza wspominał, i mówił do Oskierki: — Przechwaliliście go. W złą godzinę odesłałem Wołodyjowskiego, bo gdyby on tu był, dawno bym miał tyle języków, ile bym sam zechciał, a to jest wicher albo i gorzej... Kto go wie, może i naprawdę do Bogusława przystał i w przedniej straży idzie! Oskierko sam nie wiedział, co sądzić. Tymczasem upłynął znów tydzień: wojsko przyszło do Białegostoku. Było to w południe. W dwie godziny później przednie straże dały znać, że jakowyś oddział się zbliża. — Może Babinicz! — zakrzyknął hetman. — Damże mu pater noster! Lecz nie był to sam Babinicz. W obozie jednak powstał taki ruch za przybyciem owego oddziału, że pan Sapieha wyszedł obaczyć, co się dzieje. Tymczasem towarzysze spod różnych chorągwi nadlatywali krzycząc: — Od Babinicza! Jeńcy! Cała kupa!... Siła ludzi naszarpał! Jakoż ujrzał pan hetman kilkudziesięciu dzikich jeźdźców na wychudłych i poszerszeniałych koniach. Otaczali oni blisko trzystu ludzi ze skrępowanymi rękoma, bijąc ich batogami z surowca. Jeńcy straszliwy przedstawiali widok. Były to raczej cienie ludzkie niż ludzie. Odarci, półnadzy, wychudzeni tak, że kości sterczały im przez skórę, pokrwawieni, szli na wpół żywi, obojętni na wszystko, nawet na świst surowca, który przecinał im skóry, i na dzikie wrzaski tatarskie. — Co to za ludzie? — spytał hetman. — Wojsko Bogusławowe! — odrzekł jeden z Kmicicowych wolentarzy, który jeńców wraz z Tatarami odprowadzał. — A wyście ich skąd tylu nabrali? — Blisko połowa jeszcze nam w drodze od fatygi padła. Wtem zbliżył się starszy Tatar, jakoby wachmistrz ordyński, i uderzywszy czołem, oddał panu Sapieże pismo Kmicicowe. Hetman, nie czekając, złamał pieczęć i począł czytać głośno: "Jaśnie Wielmożny Panie Hetmanie! Iżem wieści ni języków dotąd nie przysyłał, to dlatego, żem w przodku, nie po zadzie wojsk księcia Bogusławowych szedł i chciałem się większą kupą przysłużyć..." Hetman przerwał czytanie. — To diabeł! — rzekł — zamiast iść za księciem, to on przed księcia się wysforował! — Niechże go kule biją!... — dodał półgłosem pan Oskierko. Hetman czytał: "Bo chociaż niebezpieczna to była impreza, gdyż podjazdy szeroko szły, wszelako dwa zniósłszy i nikogo nie żywiąc, w przodek się wydostałem, od czego wielka księcia napadła konfuzja, albowiem zaraz począł suponować, iż jest otoczony i jako w potrzask lezie..." — To dlatego to niespodziane cofanie się! — zawołał hetman. — Diabeł, czysty diabeł! Lecz czytał coraz ciekawiej: "Książę nie rozumiejąc, co się stało, jął głowę tracić i podjazd za podjazdem wysyłał, któreśmy też znacznie szarpali, iż żaden w tej samej liczbie nie wracał. Idąc zaś w przodku wiwendę przejmowałem, groblem rozkopywał i mosty psuł, tak iż z wielką fatygą postępować przed się mogli, nie śpiąc, nie jedząc, dnia i nocy bezpiecznej nie mając. Z obozu nie mogli się wychylić, bo ordyńcy nieostrożnych chwytali, co się zaś obóz zdrzymnął, to mu z łozy okrutnie wyli, oni zaś myśląc, iż wielkie wojsko na nich następuje, przez całe noce w gotowości stać musieli. Czym książę do znacznej desperacji przywiedzion nie wie, co ma począć, gdzie iść i jako się obrócić — dlatego rychle nań następować trzeba, póki terror nie przejdzie. Wojska ma sześć tysięcy, ale blisko tysiąca stradał. Konie mu padają. Rajtaria dobra, piechoty słuszne, Bóg jednak dał, iż to z dnia na dzień topnieje, a byle nasze wojska ich dosięgły, to się rozlecą. Karoce książęce, część kredensu i rzeczy zacnych w Białymstoku zachwyciłem, z dwiema armatami, alem co większe potopić musiał. Książę-zdrajca od ustawicznej cholery silnie zachorzał i ledwie na koniu usiedzieć może, febris nie opuszcza go dniem i nocą. Panna Borzobohata zagarnięta, ale chorym będąc, na cnotę jej nastawać nie może. Wieści takowe i konfesje o desperacji od jeńców powziąłem, których moi Tatarzy przypiekali i którzy byle ich jeszcze raz przypiec, prawdę powtórzyć są gotowi. Za czym służby moje pokornie J. W. Panu i Hetmanowi memu polecając, o przebaczenie, jeślim w czym pobłądził, proszę. Ordyńcy dobrzy pachołkowie i widząc siła zdobyczy, okrutnie służą." — Jaśnie wielmożny panie! — rzekł Oskierko. — Już wasza wielmożność pewnie mniej żałuje, że Wołodyjowskiego tu nie masz, bo i ten temu wcielonemu diabłu nie wyrówna. — To są zdumiewające rzeczy! — rzekł biorąc się za głowę pan Sapieha. — A nie łżeli on? — To ambitna sztuka! On i księciu wojewodzie wileńskiemu prawdę w oczy gadał ani dbając, czy mu miło słuchać, czy niemiło. Ot! ten sam proceder co z Chowańskim, jeno Chowański miał piętnaście razy więcej wojska. — Jeśli to prawda, to trzeba następować jako najprędzej — rzekł Sapieha. — Póki się książę nie opamięta. — Ruszajmy, na miły Bóg! Tamten mu groble rozkopuje, to i dognamy! Tymczasem jeńcy, których Tatarzy w kupie przed hetmanem trzymali poczęli, widząc przed sobą hetmana, jęczeć, płakać, nędzę swoją okazywać i różnymi językami litości wzywać. Byli bowiem między nimi Szwedzi Niemcy i przyboczni Bogusławowi Szkoci. Pan Sapieha odjął ich Tatarom, jeść dać kazał i konfesaty bez przypiekania prowadzić. Zeznania potwierdziły prawdę stów Kmicicowych. Więc wszystkie wojska sapieżyńskie ruszyły z wielkim impetem naprzód. Kategoria:Potop